This is a request for the eighth consecutive renewal of a T-32 award for training postdoctoral candidates in research to prepare them for leadership roles in academic gastroenterology. TRAINING RECORD: Over the last ten years, a total of 18 trainees have graduated; 13/18 trainees pursued a research oriented career after training, and 4 received NIH funding. One of the trainees was from an under-represented minority. ADMINISTRATION: Dr. Arun Sanyal, a senior funded investigator and the director of the division of gastroenterology at VCU Medical Center, is the director of this T-32 program. He is supported by the executive committee that advises him and helps execute the training program, and a steering committee that evaluates the overall direction of the program. PROGRAM ORGANIZATION: There are five major participating units: (1) Enteric neuro-muscular and epithelial biology, (2) Hepatobiliary lipids, (3) GI cancer, (4) Clinical- Translational and (5) Alcohol related disorders. There are a total of 25 participating faculty who are all independently funded with annual NIH research base (direct costs) of $ 23.5 million. Over the last ten years, the faculty have published 907 medline-indexed papers; the average impact factor of papers published by members of the division of gastroenterology is 17.31. There are extensive collaborative networks between the faculty members who also frequently co-mentor trainees. TRAINEES: This program accepts trainees who are either board eligible in internal medicine (66-75% of trainees) and/or have a PhD in a biomedical field (25-33% of trainees). Special efforts are made annually to recruit minority candidates. TRAINING PROGRAMS: Trainees will have the opportunity to train in one of the participating unit laboratories. Each unit has been structured to be seamlessly integrated with institutional core facilities so that translational research can be performed at the highest level. A comprehensive training program that includes didactic lectures, research seminars, technology seminars, journal clubs, cell biology courses and hands on training in research is provided. Mandatory training in research integrity and grant writing are also provided. Each trainee is under the direct supervision of a primary mentor with additional content/career co-mentors. The need for research training, the strong record of this program and continued research strengths of this program form the basis for this application for renewal of this T-32 training grant.